Kohsii Venik nee Darin
Introduction "You're so strong and so smart. You've done your own business and pushed it along and now look at you, you've expanded and you have been able to get us a home and we live comfortable and you can take care of all of that and still have our babies and take care of all of us..." - Duras Venik (Post 10505). Kohsii Venik nee Darin (played by Charisma Carpenter) is the Cardassian fashionesta who runs and owns SiiSii Darin's and SiiSii Venik's. Working her way up from a lower class life, she is a hard worker who enjoys working and being a mother. Family Information Immediate Family Born October 30, 2352, Kohsii is the middle child of parents Pavara (2329 - 2362) and Eten Darin (2325 - 2368). Because of their lower class status, hard working conditions and expensive health care, Kohsii's parents died at relatively young ages. Her brother Asin Darin (2350 - 2373) joined the military but was killed in the Dominion War, while her younger brother Toolin Darin (2354) had joined as well and was MIA for several years after the bombing of Larkarian. He was discovered alive in 2380 where Kohsii got him a job at the Cevdak Residence. Children Jevrin Venik Born August 13, 2382, Jevrin Venik is the first child between Kohsii and Duras Venik. Little is known about him, aside from his crush on close family friend Afon Makla. Bry Venik Born September 05, 2383, Bry Venik is the second child between Kohsii and Duras Venik. Darin Venik Born September, 2384, Darin Venik is the third child between Kohsii and Duras Venik. Sisi Venik Born in 2390, Sisi Venik is the youngest, and only daughter of between Kohsii and Duras Venik.She appears only in future plots and is best friends with Saharah Munroe. *It is referenced that Kohsii and Duras have a total of eight children in future plots. There are seven boys and one girl, however only Jevrin, Bry and Sisi have been named. Personal Life Duras Venik Meeting after Kohsii was tossed out on the streets upon being fired, Duras Venik offered her a place in his military apartment. Helping her get back on her feet, he respected that she was a hard working and innocent young woman. Once she was able to get a job and secure her finances, Kohsii moved out into her own apartment behind her new store. They remained friends, though Kohsii kept her more than friends feelings to herself. Finally, after more than a year, she confessed her feelings to Duras. He mirrored them and they entered into a relationship. Because both were aware of her 'no sex before marriage' policy, they married September 02, 2380. Still together, they have had some hurdles to over come but managed to sort them out. Duras is often worried his place in the marriage doesn't matter as she is the bread winner. He has also had an affair with Ozara Brik, which he had kept a secret, until 2384 when Kohsii confronted him and he admitted to it. They continue to work on their marriage. Education and Career Because of her families lower income, Kohsii left highschool to enter the workforce at the age of 12. Not graduating or having her diploma, she had to rely more on her trade skills in sewing and design. Kohsii learned her fashion skills from her mother, as well as being self taught. Siisii Darin Kohsii's first store which she opened in June of 2379. Darin's focus on female clothing that Kohsii personally designs and tailors. Once success offered Darin's more popularity, she hired more people and has designs made in bulk. Along with more streamlined clothes, she her mantra is to have affordable, pretty dresses for all classes and prices. She does specialize in more expensive custom designs as well. SiiSii Venik Kohsii's second store which opened in June of 2380, Venik's focus is on male clotheing that Kohsii personally designs and tailors. Category:Cardassian Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:Cardassian Union Category:Civilian